Bad Boys
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Short, smutty stories using the characters of Supernatural. DO NOT read if you're uncomfortable with the explicit. M/A. So far only Benny, but I plan to include Crowley, Castiel, Dean, Sam etc.
1. Benny

I sat in a diner in a small town of Louisiana and waiting to get served.  
"What can I do you for?" Asked a deep voice with the smooth accent.  
Not looking up, I ordered, "I'll have some of your pie."  
"Nice choice," he said and turned away.  
Once he had his back to me, I looked up to see his well-built body, his wide shoulders. I couldn't see his face but I hoped it was as good as his body.  
He turned round before I had the chance to look down and we caught each others eye; I couldn't look away from his, they were so blue, like the sky on the sunniest day of summer, and the rest of his face was so handsome.  
He seemed to be taken with me as well because, as he walked over with the pie, he was smiling and didn't look away from me once.  
"Thank you," I smiled back at him.  
"You're welcome, darling. I'm Benny by the way."  
"Sherrie," I told him my name.  
He winked before walking further down to another customer and I started eating the pie, heating filling my cheeks.  
A minute later, I was aware of someone sat next to me so I looked up and saw an old man, leering.  
"Hello beautiful, why don't you come back to mine and I'll give you something tastier?"  
Inside I cringed and said, "sorry, I'm not interested."  
At the other end of the counter, Benny's ears perked up, listening for trouble.  
"Now, how about you give me chance to change your mind?" The old man said and put a hand on my arm.  
"No, thank you, and don't touch me," I said and shrugged out of his grasp.  
"You want me to touch you somewhere else?"  
The old let go of my arm and began moving it down but a huge hand grabbed it, yanking it away.  
"The lady said she ain't interested, so how about you take yourself outside and go home?" Benny said, warning in his voice.  
Something about him was obviously intimidating because the man said nothing but got up and left without saying one more word.  
"My hero," I smiled, flirtily, at him.  
"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Benny asked.  
"Thanks to you, Benny," his name rolled off my tongue.  
"Well now, I couldn't have him hurting someone so pretty now, could I?" Benny smiled at me and moved back behind the counter.  
After I'd finished my pie in peace, I scribbled on a piece of paper and signalled Benny over.  
"For my hero. I owe you so give me a call if you want to collect," I passed him the paper with my number on it and stood up off the stool.  
Benny's toe-curling smile spread through the sexy stubble that covered the bottom half of his face and without saying another word, I turned and left the diner.  
Two hours later, my phone rang with an unknown number and after a few seconds of hesitating, I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi sweetheart," the deep-voiced Louisiana accent from earlier purred. "I was getting curious about just what you had in mind when you said you owe me."  
"Do you want me to tell you or would you like me to come and show you?"  
"Well, that's not a very hard choice now, is it? I'm closing up now so why don't you bring your sexy little self down in a half hour?"  
"Oh, I'll be there," I smiled although he couldn't see.  
"I'll be looking forward to it," Benny said.  
"You won't be disappointed," I promised and hung up after I heard him quietly moan to himself.  
Half an hour later, I climbed the steps up to the diner and pushed the door, which opened, unlocked.  
Inside, it was empty, the lights were low and I couldn't see Benny anywhere so I walked up to the counter and looked both ways.  
Behind me, I heard the sound of a lock being slid across the door and spun round. There stood my superman.  
"Sherrie," he said quietly as he walked up to me.  
Standing in front of him, I realised just how tall he was, I came to just below his chin.  
"I think I've got some repaying to do," I said as I slid both hands over his shoulders and around his neck and then pushed myself up on to my tiptoes so I was tall enough to press my lips against his; they were so warm and soft and the stubble on his chin as soft as silk.  
It only took him a second until he started kissing me back, his arms slipping around my waist, holding me tight against him.  
"Oh mama," he sighed when we separated.  
I lowered myself slightly so, when I lifted his shirt, I could kiss his skin and his toned stomach, ohh that sex-pack was driving me wild.  
I ran my tongue down between the muscles, over his belly and stopped at his trousers. There was no hesitation as I grabbed his trousers and worked on undoing them and the only reaction from Benny was to lean slightly forward to rest his hands on the counter.  
Once his trousers were undone, the fell to the floor, leaving him with his boxers, slowly being expanded by his growing cock and 'oh my, god has been really generous with him' I thought to myself as I pulled his boxers down.  
"Oh wow, Benny, you're ... Oh wow, I hope you got a safety warning with this," I said as I gently grabbed him.  
Benny started to laugh a little but it was cut off by a deep groan.  
"You like that? What if I move my hand up and down?" I did so as I asked.  
This time the groan was louder.  
There was no way this was all I was going to do to repay him so I licked my lips and pressed them against the top of Benny's cock and slid then down, feeling it twitch, until I had my lips as far as they could go.  
I slid my lips back up this time, ran my tongue down and back up.  
"Oh god, damn woman," Benny rasped through short breaths.  
"Mmmm, you like that Benny?" I said while he was still in my mouth, purposely teasing him with the vibrations. "How about this, hmmm?"  
I brought up my right hand up and traced my index finger very lightly, back and forth, over his firm balls.  
I could hear Benny breathing deep above me and used my left hand to drag my nails down his thigh, then putting it back at the top to do it again; I stopped running my tongue over him and, once again, took him all the way in to the back of my throat. "Oh Benny, you taste sooo good," I said, while pulling him out.  
"I'm … close girl, I'm … gonna-"  
"I know, superman." I could taste how close he was so to finish him off, I took my tongue to the bottom of his balls the ran it over them to the base of his cock, then all the way up, hearing him shout out when I got to the top. "Holy fucking hell!"  
Despite my hints, Benny pulled out of my mouth at the exact moment he cum on the floor beside me.  
He looked down at me and said, "beautiful, you're gonna have to stick around so I can save you more often."  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm and pulled his top off, showing the six-pac and the rest of his even sexier body.  
Standing there naked, I felt I was dreaming.  
"Oh god you're so sexy, is there anything about you that isn't perfect?" I grinned.  
"I don't know, why don't we find out."  
Benny pulled me back up and took hold of my arms, lifting them above my head, straight up. I wondered what he had planned until he pulled my t-shirt up and off in one swift motion.  
When it was lying on the other side of the counter, Benny grabbed my chin rather roughly and kissed me, invading my mouth with his tongue, while undoing my bra with his other hand; he was even a perfect kisser!  
Once my bra was on the floor, he used the same hand to pull my trousers open, the button flying across the diner, and slid it into my pants and right into my wet spot.  
"Benny," I gasped and felt my knees weaken.  
"Well, let's get these off," he turned me round and as my trousers were being pulled down, Benny went down with them, and when he was standing back up, he stopped halfway and teasingly bit my bum.  
"Ah!" I cried out and he spun me round.  
Now we were both naked, our body heat was making us hotter than we already were.  
I look down between us to see Benny was hard again, already and smiled at him.  
"Not yet darlin'," he smiled back at me. "Its my turn first."  
Without warning, he lifted me onto the counter by picking me up behind my knees, making me yelp in surprise.  
Bending back down, he told me put a foot on each of the stools beside me so I did as he said, the distance between the stools spreading my legs apart.  
I could feel Benny's hot breath on the inside of my thighs and looked round for something to grab onto but there was only the counter.  
"Oh," I was taken by surprise when his tongue started at the bottom and pushed straight into my core. "Jesus."  
With his tongue still inside me, Benny began sucking and the stubble on his top lip grazed up and down my clit.  
I started to lie back but paused, remembering there was nothing behind me so I held onto the counter with one hand and ran the other through Benny's hair and grabbed a fistful.  
In retaliation, he moved his tongue and pushed it between my folds and up towards my clit but added a little teasing and stopped just before he reached it.  
"Wha . . .?" I opened my eyes.  
He kissed and nibbled his way around the tops of my thighs before placing quick, gently kisses on my cunt and then carried on where he left off, flicking my clit with his tongue and pushing it in and out of my core till I was a shaking, orgasmic mess.  
"Oh god, yes, that was . . .that was amaze. . . Amazing," I leant forward and rested against Benny, once he'd stood up; he put his hands on my back and layed his head on mine.  
"It's about to get even better, come down," he said, above me and I took my legs off the stools and lowered myself to the floor.  
The sight of him naked still astounded me and I couldn't take my hands off his chest . . ..well, not until one decided to drop a little lower and start to work him up and down.  
Benny took this opportunity to spread his hands over my body, massaging my breasts and gently squeezing and thumbing my nipples.  
As I lowered my hands down to his six-pac, tracing the outlines of it, Benny did the same, running his hands down to my waist and round to my bare back and finally onto my bum, giving a very handy squeeze.  
I give his cock a twist and he out his hand on mine, hinting to let him go, and whispered, "turn around." I did as he said and faced the counter, praying he was going to give me a good fucking cos I was sure I couldn't last much longer.  
Instead, Benny used his hand to spread my legs and pushed his index finger inside.  
"Does that feel good? Should I add another?" He pulled his finger out and when he pushed it back in, another had joined it.  
"You . . .you're teasing me," I panted.  
"Ahh," he took his hand away and pressed against me. "You want something else? Maybe something like this?"  
I held my breath, waiting and wondering what he was going to do, and I suddenly felt his cock push all the way into me without warning.  
"Benny!" I cried out and gripped the counter.  
When I told him earlier that I hoped he came with a safety warning, I realised at that moment that I wasn't joking. Benny had a huge cock and he didn't hesitate in filling me with it.  
"Grrr," Benny growled and pushed me hard into the counter.  
I leant my head forward, gasping. "Oh yes, Benny, yes . . .ohhh"; I was starting feel a slight tingling start when he stopped and stepped away.  
I turned round to look at him and he was there, in front of me, ready to lift me onto the counter.  
"Whoa," I laughed as I sat on the side and wrapped my legs around him.  
"Didn't think I'd finished already, did you? I'm not even close," he pulled me even closer and pushed his big cock into me at the same time he pushed his lips onto mine.  
I grabbed the back of his hair and kissed him back, throwing all I could into it as he pounded into me harder and faster.  
It wasn't long until I could feel the tingling return, and this time Benny didn't move but carried on thrusting into me, causing him to groan louder and me to cry out and try to muffle it by gently biting his shoulder.  
Eventually, the tingling turned into spasms and I balanced on the edge of an orgasm, dragging my nails down Benny's back; he lifted me up and slammed me down onto his cock, sending us both over the edge and sliding down onto the floor.  
"Oh you are definitely perfect at everything," I panted, resting against his chest, my legs still wrapped around him.  
"You must be bringing it out in me, darlin', cos I can't ever remember it being that good," Benny chuckled and lifted my head up to kiss me.  
After kissing him back, I got off him, making him groan as he slid out, and started to get up.  
"I hope you ain't already cleaned," I looked around laughing. He just responded by looking around and laughing as well before handing me my clothes.  
When we were both dressed, Benny stood in front of me and smiled.  
"So, are you planning on sticking around some?"  
"You know, I might just do that," I answered, playing with the buttons on his shirt and smiling back at him.  
"Good, cos I got me a nice, cosy trailer we can test the suspension on. What'd ya say?"  
Benny led me out of the diner and locked the door as I replied, "lead the way superman."  
I took the hand Benny was holding and together, hand-in-hand, we headed to his trailer.  
THE END


	2. Chuck

Me, Dean and Sam were stood outside the writers house, apparently Carver Edlund but his real name being Chuck Shurley, and Dean pressed the bell.  
When someone finally answered, it was a man with dark hair and a beard and boy did he look scruffy, wearing a dressing robe and shaggy bottoms.  
"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked, bluntly.  
"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam added.  
"Maybe, why?" Chuck asked.  
"I'm Dean. This is Sam, and that's Sherrie. The three you've been writing about."  
There were no words spoken just Chuck closing the door on our faces.  
Dean looked at us in disbelief and rang the doorbell again.  
The door opened again with a sigh. "Look, I uh . . .appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck tried to shut the door again but this time, Dean pushed his hand against it, stopping it.  
"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."  
Dean shoved Chuck back into the house and me and Sam followed him in.  
"How are you doing it?" Sam asked.  
"Are you a hunter?" Dean took a turn to ask.  
"What? No I'm a writer," Chuck answered, confused and scared.  
Dean walked towards him until he fell on the sofa. "The how do you know so much about us?"  
"What do you want?" He asked again, looking from Sam to Dean to me and I felt sorry for him.  
"I'm Sam and Dean," Sam told him.  
"And I'm Sherrie," I told him with my eyebrow raised and Chuck flickered his eyes away, nervously.  
Both Sam and Dean had been furious when they read in the books the parts where me and Chuck had been intimate, it was descriptive too, not making them any happier.  
Secretly, I was surprised that he was rather good looking, despite the sloppy dressing, but then he was at home, relaxing, I assumed.  
"Sam and Dean are fictional characters," Chuck told us, avoiding looking at me.  
After Dean and Sam had took him outside, showed him the weapons in the trunk and quizzed him some more, he marched into the house to pour himself a whiskey; Dean and Sam followed and Chuck seemed to have forgotten that I had stayed in the house when he had been taken out.  
"Oh, oh, you're still there. This isn't a hallucination," he said when he turned around.  
"Yup," Dean said at the same time as Sam said, "no."  
"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."  
Me, Sam and Dean all looked at each other and erupted into laughter.  
"You're not a god," Sam calmed down and told Chuck, shaking his head.  
That night, I was sat with Sam and Dean doing laundry and Dean was reading one of the books.  
"I'm sitting in a Laundromat, reading about myself sat in a Laundromat, reading about myself."  
"You are giving me a headache," I said, rubbing my temples. "I am going for some fresh air."  
"Have you got . . ." Sam started to ask and I beat him to it by answering, "yes, I've got salt in my pocket and a knife in my sock."  
"Good, keep your phone on," Dean ordered and I nodded as I walked out the door.  
Twenty minutes later, I was stood outside the house I was stood outside only hours earlier.  
I walked up the steps and the door opened before I could even knock.  
"I was expecting you sooner," Chuck said, stood inside the doorway.  
"Sorry, it was hard getting away from the other two," I apologised.  
"Come on in," he opened the door wider.  
I entered his house and sat on the couch. "You know why I'm here." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Dean said everything is right so I have a pretty good idea," he sat next to me.  
I picked up a book off the floor which, coincidentally, was the book with mine and Chuck's . . . encounter in.  
_'Sherrie was sat on the sofa next to him and he started massaging her shoulders; there was no refusing when he started kissing her neck, his beard gently grazing her skin'.  
_I read aloud and Chuck copied the words of the book and moved his hands to my shoulders.  
I moved my head to the side, relaxing and enjoying the release of the tension; I released a deep breath outwards when I felt his lips press against my neck. His skin was so soft. I didn't read any more of the book before his lips moved up to my jaw.  
Chuck bent his leg and shuffled closer to me, half behind and I went back to reading. _'Chuck's hands, the hands that made the stories of the future, left her shoulders, moved down her arms and squeezed her hips before rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. The arousal was slowly overtaking them both.'  
_As his hands lowered themselves, he gently nipped my neck; I rolled my eyes, sighed and rubbed the thigh of his leg that was beside mine, as he too rubbed my thighs.  
"Chuck," I murmured.  
It was all Chuck needed to hear to inspire him to sweep me off the sofa into his arms.  
"This isn't in the-"  
"I'm the author and I say what happens," he cut me off.  
The bluntness and roughness of his voice made my toes curl and I stared at him; he stared back and our lips met, his lips soft but his kiss rough.  
After a few seconds, Chuck turned and headed for the stairs, taking us both upstairs.  
Still kissing as he mastered them, I played with his beard, running my hands through it and pulling it gently.  
Once in the bedroom, he put me down and started undressing himself. When he removed his top, I gazed at his body; it wasn't what I was expecting.  
With his beard, I'd assumed he'd have hair on his chest, a trail leading down but instead his body was smooth, the faint outlines of muscle decorating his abdomen and chest.  
I let my clothes fall to the bedroom floor, stopping when I was in my underwear. Chuck was also in his and he moved towards me, taking my head in his hands and kissing me.  
"Chuck," I mumbled against his lips when he opened them and let his tongue enter my mouth.  
He took his hands away from my head and used them to shuffle his boxers down and then placed them on my waist; I got no warning as he turned us round, our lips still attached, and pushed us toward the bedroom wall until the cool wallpaper was against my back.  
I let out a small "umph," and ran my hands through his hair.  
Chuck squeezed my hips and then lifted my up, leaving me, my legs dangling in the air, with no option but to wrap them around his waist.  
Unable to see below my waist, I couldn't see if he was hard but I could feel it. I could feel him probe me and push against me as much as he could through my underwear.  
"Ahh," I moaned and he pushed against me, hard enough that I wouldn't slip down when he left go of my waist.  
He slid his hands round to the back of me and pulled my underwear down, leaving it still remaining up at the front.  
The back of my underwear came down enough for him to be able to slip a finger into my cunt making me tense and move into him. "Ohh."  
"You're so wet, so . . .juicy," Chuck whispered into my ear.  
"And you're so hard," I whispered back, still able to feel his erection against the front of me, against my clit.  
"Yeah?" He moved backwards and forwards, causing friction against me through the material; this, added with two fingers now, still plunging into me, caused me to cry out.  
"Oh . . .oh my god, yes!"  
"I am a god," Chuck repeated himself from earlier and removed his fingers, pushing them forward, rolling my clit between them.  
"Uh, yeah, oh that feels . . .amazing."  
He started to lower me to the ground and I pleaded, "no, don't stop."  
With no reply, Chuck unhooked my bra and put his hands on my shoulders, sliding the straps down my arms until it landed at my feet, between us. He moved to my underwear next and used one hand to pull them down, placing the other hand on my chest, massaging my boob in a circle before moving on to the next and doing the same.  
When my underwear joined my bra at my feet, Chuck moved his hand and pressed his body against my, his chest feeling warm against my tits.  
He started whispering in my ear what he was doing. "_He moved his fingers back to her cunt, using the same two fingers to tease her and pinch her_."  
I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails in, resting my head against the wall, but Chuck didn't seem to mind, he just carried on. _"His fingers found her entrance and pushed in just his fingernails and then, a little bit more of his fingers each time, each time removing them and pushing them in slowly_."  
My knees started to go weak and my breathing get heavier, beginning to speed up.  
"_As Sherrie's body began to pulse and tremble, Chuck's fingers entered her more forcefully, moving his fingers inside of her, causing her to whimper in passion_," he added as I whimpered, extremely close to release.  
He felt me tighten around his fingers and my walls tensed and held him in; I tried to form words but could only groan and moan. "Ahh, ugh, aah, ahh, ugh."  
"_He was happy that he was able to please_-" I cut Chuck off by kissing him, passion removing any reasonable thinking I had. I wrapped my arms around his waist and then lowered my hands to squeeze his bum.  
His lips moved to my jaw, up to my earlobe and nibbled it before whispering, huskily, revealing his yearning and want for more sexual contact.  
"_Chuck wanted her lips around his penis, her tongue moving in circles round his swollen head but more than anything, he wanted to fuck her, bury hisself inside her_."  
This wasn't the type of thing he wrote in his book; this was just for us.  
Before Chuck went any further, he moved away and went to the cupboard by his bed, turning around to reveal a condom.  
"Let me do it," I asked, wanting to get my hands on him. I had yet to touch him and wanted to wrap my hands around him.  
He, again, stood in front of me and handed me the condom he'd pulled from the packet. I put it at the top of his cock and slowly rolled it down, letting my fingers and hands feel and experience every inch of him.  
"Oh lord," Chuck groaned. When the protection had reached the bottom, I slowly moved my hands back up but halfway, he moved my hands away and lifted me up off my feet again, this time with hands under my thighs.  
I decided this time, it was my turn to do the commentary. "_Sherrie's back was pushed against the wall, her body elevated off the floor. Chuck had his body against hers, their warm naked bodies warming each other. She knew he wanted to fuck her and, feeling his stiff, hard cock against the bottom of her thigh, she wanted him to bang her brains out_."  
Chuck crushed my lips with his and moved himself over to her entrance; without letting my lips go, he pushed himself inside me and we both groaned through the kiss.  
He tightened his hands underneath my thighs and as the pain registered, it was replaced with the pleasure of Chuck pulling himself out and thrusting back in.  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, oh god, Chuck," I pulled my head away from the kiss and panted with each thrust.  
He nibbled on my neck and as we both started to tremble and shudder, Chuck pulled me away from the wall and moved down to the floor, pumping into me even harder. "It feels so . . .good to . . .fuck you."  
"Agh!" I cried out as I got carpet burns on both bum cheeks.  
It didn't take us long to tip over the edge, and both of our orgasms mixed together made us both light-headed and feeling like we were in heaven.  
"Holy shit," Chuck rolled off me.  
I started laughing and said, "I got carpet burns on my bum."  
Chuck looked at me and burst out laughing.  
Fifteen minutes later, we were both dressed and making our way down the stairs.  
"I don't seem to have predicted it but I hope you come back," Chuck said.  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips and opened the front door.  
"So I'll see you again?"  
"Definitely," I answered, walking backwards and then turned, walking back to my brothers.


	3. Crowley

I can't remember how I first met him, Crowley; I think it was when he came to see Dean and Sam and Kev, and I was hanging around. Or it could have been when Dean and Sam and me were hunting down a demon and he showed up to kill the demon himself.

Either way, I remember the night the dreams started. I was in the motel room, with no one else in the room, when I fell asleep, so I knew for definite I was on my own, but it only felt like seconds after I closed my eyes that there was a presense of someone else in my room.

I ignored it, thinking that if I pretended I was asleep, it would go away.

That didn't happen though; instead, under the light sheet that covered me, I felt a hand on my shin and move up and up, past my knee and up my thigh.

I pushed my hand under the sheet and smacked the hand away, then turned over and sat up.

The room was dark but seeing the short, round outline, I didn't need the light to know who it was.

"Crowley. H-how are you here?" I stuttered. "I'm asleep, I'm dreaming. This isn't real."

"Oh isn't it? If it wasn't real then how would I be able to do this?" Crowley pulled my legs open.

"Stop it," I cried out and snapped my legs back together.

"If this is a dream, mustn't that mean there is some kind of attraction there?" he moved up and lifted my t-shirt.

"Get off," I grabbed his hands and shoved them away.

Crowley knew it wasn't fully a dream because he was actually forcing his way into my mind.

He whipped the sheet back to reveal me in just my t-shirt and pants.

"Such a body to be admired," he said and placed a hand on his groin, moving what must have been an erection.

I pulled up my knees and wrapped my arms around them in a protective way.

Crowley wasn't put off, instead he leant forward and when his face was beside mine, I hesitated about pulling away, curious about what he was going to do. What he did do was place his lips against my neck and kiss it until he drew a soft moan out of my mouth. It suprised me but Crowley didn't give me time to think about it because he hooked an arm under my thigh and pulled me round so my legs were hanging off the bed.

I was confused with myself about why I couldn't refuse to let him slide my pants down and lift my legs slightly, bending them.

He didn't remove any of his clothing, just undid his trousers and pulled them down enough to free his hard cock and brush it up and down over my entrance.

"Someone like you with a body like this," Crowley ran his hands under my t-shirt and ground his hands into my bare tits, "should be taken advantage of and that's just what I'm going to do."

He thrust into me and my barely used cunt throbbed as his thick cock stretched my walls.

"You haven't been used much have you? Well, I'm here to change that," he said, thrusting and smirking. "So tight."

I forgot how good it felt to be fucked and rolled my eyes and he grabbed my hips, pulling me against him as he pushed into me. Under my t-shirt, I was starting to work up a sweat and could see a shine on Crowley's forehead also.

As it started to feel better and better, I groaned and moaned louder but stopped when Crowley cried out a "bloody hell," and pulled away, leaving me on the bed with my legs open, gagging for more.

I stared at him, confused, when he started to pull him trousers the short way up. "Wha . . .?"

"I've cum, reached my climax so I've no reason to stay any longer," he shrugged and clicked his fingers, dissapearing.

"You bastard!" I shouted out after him and woke up lying down.

I looked around and laughed to myself. "I knew it was a dream." But when I sat up, my lower regions ached with the intrusion of sex. I was left sat there, very confused.

The second dream was more bizzare.

I said goodnight to Sam and Dean and made my way to my room, a few away from theirs.

After the first dream, I had taken to putting devil's traps around my bed but that night, he still managed to invade my dreams.

Sometime in the night, I appeared in a dirty, old, run down operating room, where Crowley was waiting, with a bloody apron on.

"Where am I? I don't know what you did last time but it wasn't real. There was no way you were in my room."

"And yet, you felt the thrills I left behind," Crowley raised an eyebrow and took a swig out of a glass that held brown liquid.

"It wasn't real," I repeated, trying to convince myself. "It was some twisted effect that my body tried to convince me of."

"And here you are, dreaming of me once again," he made his way towards me, removing his apron.

"No, someway you've managed to get in my head. I don't know how but I'm going to find out and stop it," I shook my head.

Crowley circled me and stopped behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders and getting close enough to me that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"I don't think you want it to stop, I think you're starting to enjoy yourself," he whispered and moved his hands from my shoulders to the front of the shirt I was wearing, undoing the buttons, one by one.

Again, I wasn't able to refuse his attention; I was helpless to obey him, especially when he undid his trousers, this time letting them drop to the ground. I didn't realise the size of him last time and started to understand why fucking me at first made me throb.

"Suck it," Crowley ordered and I looked at him. "Don't look at me, do what I say and suck it!"

He must have had some control over my mind because I did what he said, dropping to my knees against my will and taking him into my mouth.

"All of it," he demanded, pushing into me and making me gag.

I ran my tongue up and down while he was still in my mouth and sucked lightly on him, making him grab a fistful of my hair.

"Good girl."

I bobbed my head up and down while sucking him and teasing him with my tongue.

Crowley groaned and pushed me away by my shoulders, cumming into a tissue he made appear in his hand.

"Now darlin', lie down."

"On the floor?" I asked, looking behind me. "You've gotta be kidding me." A little bit of my self was coming back.

"That's entirely upto you, but I was going to give you a . . .dream . . .to remember," Crowley replied.

I looked at the floor again and laid down, despite hating it. I could feel the grit and dirt inder my back and looked at Crowley, still half naked, now moving his hands in a strange way, which I soon realised was him using his powers to remove my trousers and underwear.

Next, his powers were used to spread my legs and, trying to test his powers, I found it impossible to close my legs; he stood watching me, moving his hands as I felt invisible fingers stroke me and probe my entrance. A thumb. A finger and then two.

"Ohh," I tensed and squirmed on the floor. "Crowley."

"That's it, whore, say my name."

The invisible fingers suddenly stopped and when I looked up at him, an orgasm hit me from nowhere.

"Oh god!" I cried, throwing my head back and banging the back of it on the floor, but I hardly registered the pain through the blinding, pulsating pleasure.

"Less of the G word, please," Crowley snarled. "Now get up and put your hands against that wall."

I struggled to stand, my knees weak and quivering, and walked to the wall, doing what he said.

He came up behind me and pushed up into me without saying anything.

"Cro . . .Crowley," I moved backwards, leaning all of my weight on my hands.

With one hand, Crowley pushed my head back by gripping my chin; with the other hand, he pressed against my clit and rubbed it backward and forwards, roughly, making me yelp in pleasure and pain.

"You know you like it," he said and rolled it around between his fingers.

With him playing with my clit and fucking me hard from behind, it wasn't long until stars exploded in front of my eyes and I cried out in passion; and as I cried out, the sound of my voice woke me up.

I sat up in bed in shock, still trembling from the orgasm and cringed at the sheets soaked in cum.

There was no way this was just a dream!

The next day, I questioned Dean.

"Can demons get inside your head, I mean, like in dreams or something?"

"Yeah, angels can too. I can't tell you the amount of times Cas has dropped into a dream of mine just to tell me something he didn't want anyone else to know. Why?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Just wondering. One of the few things I don't know about demons."

Ohh, I couldn't wait for the next time I saw Crowley in the flesh!


	4. Benny AND Crowley

Sam and Dean had Crowley held hostage for two days now but I wasn't allowed to see or speak to him. Ever since I'd heard of him he'd been something of a fascination to me. I'd seen him once for a distance and that was enough to make the brother's hackles rise, especially when they found out that I thought he was sexy.  
But now, here I was, left alone with only a powerless prophet to try and stop me.  
Quietly, I opened the doors, snuck in and closed them behind me.  
"So, you're the one they tried to stop from seeing me?"  
I turned to the voice and saw Crowley with his hands restrained to the arms of the chair, legs to the bottom.  
He was really roughed up, blood on his face and head, but now his face also had a beard, making him even sexier.  
"Crowley." I walked forwards and stopped in front of him, grabbed his head and pulled it back so he was looking up at me. Even his brown eyes were mouth-watering. I was a sucker for eyes.  
"You gonna torture me too?"  
"No," I said and kissed him.  
It was only quick and Crowley was too surprised to react.  
"What the bloody hell was that?"  
"I've been wanting to do that since they got hold of you," I sighed, mostly to myself.  
"You do know what I am?" Crowley asked.  
"You're not the first monster I've kissed. Although I've never fucked a demon," I mused aloud, causing Crowley's mouth to fall open.  
"Well, get back down here and I'll make the next kiss even better."  
"Without your hands?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Don't underestimate me, darlin'," Crowley winked and I bent down to his level.  
The moment our lips met, he kissed me back with aggression and passion.  
"Yeah," I muttered against his lips, letting his tongue inside, and I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck.  
With mmy eyes closed, I let the king's passion infect me and flow through my body. But not for long.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kevin shouted and pulled me away by my shoulders.  
"Oi! Get off her! I was enjoying that!" Crowley joined in the shouting.  
"You're not here to enjoy yourself! Lets go," Kevin aimed the last part at me and pulled me out with him.  
Outside, I tried to reason with him. "Let me torture him in a way you can't."  
"No! No way!"  
"What's going on?" Sam walked in.  
I turned around and ran past him. "Benny!"  
I threw myself into the arms of the vampire that Dean had brought with him.  
"How you doing, sexy?"  
"I'm good," I answered Benny and stroked his beard.  
"Hey! I've told you two before! Leave it where I can't see it. Now, what's the shouting about, Kevin?" Dean asked.  
"She was making out with Crowley and now she wants to torture him . . .sexually," Kevin struggled to answer.  
When Dean didn't respond, Sam's eyes widened.  
"Dean, tell me you're not considering it!"  
"Turn him on and leave him with a boner? It'd be torture to me too. Let's leave them to it, come on, Kev," Dean said and left only minutes after having got back.  
"Wanna stop and help me torture him?" I winked at Benny before he could leave.  
Benny answered me by walking back to me and kissing me while the others shut the door.  
"You know how much I love seeing you do dirty things," he said when I pulled away.  
"I'm going to get changed," I smirked at him and headed to the room I was staying in.  
Seven minutes later, I walked back in wearing one of Sam's shirts.  
"You know," I tiptoed up to his ear. "You can do more than watch, you can take part, you can do it all."  
"Grrr," Benny growled and slid his hand up the back of my thigh, under my shirt and rested it on my bum.  
"If you keep touching me like that-"  
"Like this?" Benny moved his hand in a circle.  
"Yeah, like that," I rolled my eyes. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to make it to inside that room."  
"How about I warm you up then?" Benny said and then kissed my neck.  
"All in good time. Listen out, I'll call you to come in," I whispered and headed to the door and that held Crowley behind.  
"Hello Crowley."  
"Come back for more? Rubbed off on you, did I?"  
"Oh, I believe it's me who will be doing the rubbing. You see, I think the boys have been a bit harsh on you so I've come to relieve a little of your tension," I whispered in his ear, now that I'd moved behind him. I massaged his shoulders and continued.  
"Yesterday got me a little juicy but I'm not here for me."  
"Darlin', I'm going to fuck you rotten. One thing I don't need my hands for."  
I played up to my role in the torture and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've given you the wrong idea. You see, I might give you a slight rub now and then," I ran my hands up and down the front of his body and over his belly. "But I was thinking more along the lines of letting you watch porn. All day. See I can be nice."  
He looked up at me from the corner of his eye and thought for a minute before relenting.  
"Porn? All day? Why not, I am carrying a lot of tension."  
"Good, Benny!"  
Benny opened the doors, smiling. "Did I hear my name?"  
"You sure did. How about some porn for our King here?" I walked up to him.  
"I'm sure I can take care of that."  
Both of us stood in front of Crowley and Benny wrapped his hands around my waist, then kissed me.  
"Hey! Leave her alone! Get you dead, blood sucking hands off her!" Crowley shouted at Benny.  
"Just ignore him, I think he's jealous," I saida nd looked back to Crowley, his evil eyes turning me on.  
"Really? Well, if he don't like me kissing you too much, then he'll hate this," Benny said loudly and turned me round so I was facing away from him.  
The King's evil eyes soon turned to lust when Benny started undoing the buttons of my shirt, and kissing my neck and shoulders.  
When the shirt was open, Benny left it where it was, leaving only a trail of skin down the middle.  
"Is this good porn? Do you want to see more . . .Crowley?" I said his name, sexily, as I pulled my shirt open a little wider.  
"I want to see more, take it off," Crowley answered. "Just don't let him put his dirty dead hands on you."  
"If I didn't know no better, I'd say he was in love with you," Benny put his hands on my chest.  
"He doesn't know me well enough," I put my hands on his and moved them in a circle.  
"You don't have to know someone well to be in love with them," he replied and massaged my boobs, now getting the hint.  
"Is this true, Crowley?" I left Benny and walked to him, standing behind him. "Do you 'love' me? Do you want to 'torture' me?" I said in both ears and circled to the front.  
Crowley didn't answer so I leant forward, letting my shirt fall open to reveal my boobs.  
"Do you, Crowley?"  
Again, he didn't answer me, his attention focused on the front of my body.  
"Answer me," I answered, pulling his head back by his hair, but not meaning it because I pushed my lips against his before he could answer.  
His hot mouth, his soft beard, his smooth tongue against mine were all racing to my core. His kissing was better than Benny's and my toes were starting to curl. With one hand, I worked my way down, rubbing his cheek, his chest, his belly and finally resting my hand against the erection inside his trousers.  
"For a man who's being held hostage in chains, you seem to be very . . .happy." I ground my palm against him when I said the word 'happy'.  
"Yes," Crowley sighed.  
"One more thing, you've got some blood right . . .here," I ran my tongue through his beard, over the left side of his chin, licking up the blood.  
"Mmm, that tastes good," I moaned with my eyes closed and then made my way backwards to Benny.  
"I believe he wanted this removed," he slid the shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall on the floor.  
"She's so turned on," Benny pushed me forward a little and pushed his hands into the only piece of clothing I had on, my pants. "And so wet."  
I gasped as Benny flicked my clit as he passed it and then groaned as he pushed a finger inside me. "Oh, oh Benny."  
"No! Get your hands off her, bloodsucker!"  
"But I thought you wanted porn?" Benny said, snidely.  
"He's feeling left out, maybe he wants a taste," I said, my head back against Benny's shoulder.  
"Maybe you should give him a taste then."  
Benny slid my pants down and pushed me further forward.  
With my legs against Crowley's knees, I ran my fingers down between my legs and massaged myself.  
"He's right, Crowley, I'm so wet," I moaned.  
I took my fingers and ran them over his lips before pushing a finger inside.  
"Mmm," Crowley sucked on my finger and I noticed his were moving at the sides.  
"Do you want a feel?" I brushed myself over his fingers and they flexed. "Really Crowley, I didn't think demons were into sex."  
"Maybe it's just you," Benny said behind me and started kissing my shoulder.  
"Is it me?" I brushed myself over his hand once more and moved so I could push myself toward him, bending over.  
"Oh it's you, darlin', it's you," Crowley answered, the arousal clear in his voice.  
I didn't see Benny lower to his knees behind me, so when I straightened a little, he chose this moment to run his tongue over my cunt.  
"Holy shit!" I jerked forward, my chest against Crowley's face.  
I was trying to focus on Benny's tongue but I was being pulled both ways when Crowley started moving his head side to side, licking and sucking both nipples.  
"Ah, Crowley!" I cried out and Benny ran his beard over my outer lips. "Oh yeah, Benny!" When I cried out Benny's name, Crowley grazed my nipple with his teeth.  
They were competing with each other and my body was loving it.  
I pushed myself back on Benny's tongue to give me space to kiss Crowley.  
"Crowley, Benny! Yes! Your tongues . . .your both . . .oh god!" My hands clenched on Crowley's shoulders as Benny's tongue licked me into climax.  
I pushed myself against Crowley's lips and kissed his as much as I could.  
When the orgasm passed, I relaxed my head onto his shoulder.  
"Oh Jesus," I panted.  
"We're not through yet," Benny said after dropping his trousers, grabbing my hips and teasing me with his cock.  
"This is your way of torture? Making me watch you fuck her?" Crowley snarled at Benny.  
"You got that right, brother," he answered and pulled me backwards onto him.  
"Ohhh," I moaned out loud.  
"That sound is so arousing," Crowley said to me.  
"You mean this sound?" Benny asked and made me groan again.  
"You know what, Crowley?" I whispered into his ear. "I bet he's not as big as you."  
While Benny was fucking me from behind, I undid Crowley's belt and pulled his cock out.  
"I was right, you're bigger. A lot bigger."  
I wrapped my arms around Crowley and held on as Benny began thrusting into my harder and faster.  
"Oh Benny, that's it," I groaned into Crowley's neck. "Yes, yes, oh please."  
With my right hand, I grabbed Crowley and started massaging him, using my thumb to tease the tip of him and kissed his neck.  
"You like that . . .Crowley? Is this good . . .enough . . .porn for you?" I asked in gasps. "Ahh, ahh, Benny. Crowley, kiss me, kiss me!"  
Oh his tongue felt so good against mine; my hand flexed and he moaned.  
"Does that feel good?" I whispered against his lips only to get a nipped lip in response. I pushed back against Benny until he stepped back and gave me room to sink to my knees.  
"Do you like this?"  
I licked the tip of Crowley's cock and he threw his head back. "Bloody hell."  
"Oh Crowley, you taste so good, yeah Benny, fuck me harder! Ahh, yes, ohh!"  
Crying out while running my mouth up and down him was making Crowley twitch and groan loudly.  
The closer I came to orgasm, I gripped Crowley's hands and sucked him faster until all three of us couldn't hold back.  
"Yes!" I cried out as I cum, my walls clenching and making Benny explode inside me.  
"Bloody . . .hell . . .darlin'," Crowley gasped seconds later and his salty juices flooded my mouth.  
"Benny," I sighed, and fell sideways onto my bum, resting my head on Crowley's knee. "Crowley."  
"Glad you enjoyed yourself sweetheart, I enjoy it more each time," Benny said, purposely hinting that we'd slept together before. He pulled up his trousers and got me my shirt. "Here you go."  
I got up and put my shirt on.  
"Let's go," Benny laced his fingers through mine and started to walk to the door.  
"No, you can't leave me like this!" Crowley shouted.  
"It's called torture, demon," Benny told him.  
"Don't worry, I'll come back and tuck you in before Dean gets back. Bye Crowley," I winked at him and followed Benny out, shutting the door behind me.


End file.
